Problem: If $0.\overline{42}$ is written as a fraction $\frac{a}{b}$ where $a$ and $b$ are positive integers with a greatest common divisor of 1, what is $a+b$?
Explanation: Let $x = 0.\overline{42}$. Multiplying both sides by 100, we get $100x = 42.\overline{42}$. Subtracting these two equations gives $99x = 42$, so $x = \frac{42}{99} = \frac{14}{33}$. Thus $a+b = 14+33 = \boxed{47}$.